godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE: 5 Doors - Chapter 5
God Eater: The 5 Doors - Chapter 5: Beoblade's Deepest Dream After the Gehenna battle, where the teams got reunite o once more but in vain since now every member will split. Now will be Beoblade's history: Beoblade woke up on a weird and abandoned Branch. Beoblade: Huh? Beoblade: This probably is my dream, this place is awful familiar anyway. Then Beoblade got to scan the entire area, there was seems to be battle marks all over the place with some supplies so as Stun Grenades and Reserve God Arcs for new God Eaters. Beoblade at start didnt understand what it was about but after some research, he understanded where he was and him just didnt wanna to believe that. But after some time... ???: Hey you stupid! The group is outside for hours waiting for you. Beoblade: Alfred?! Alfred: No Alfred: I am just a dmn human-like Aragami, now stop being a scum and come! Ya got to be the Fenrir Director for nothing?! Beoblade and Alfred went outside the Branch without really talking each other, Beoblade was just thinking "N=ko, please no, please no" while walking. After some time he got to see other 2 persons outside with a Green Quadriga. Adeline: Hey Tommy! Maxwell: Oh, ya only get to appear when we finish here with this new Quadriga huh Alfred and Maxwell went to chat a little about the current situation with the new Quadriga, but Adeline just went towards Beoblade, kissed and hugged him. Beoblade tough was seem to be wandering the whole scene. Adeline: Are you okay Tom? Beoblade: I... Am fine... Beoblade: Adel, can ya please say wich year are we? Adeline: Uh? Adeline: Of course, 2049 or something like that. Why? Beoblade: (Damn, I was right, this is my dream.. When I finally see Adeline again... What I do now...) Beoblade: Just got an headace Adel, nothing much. Beoblade: What you guys gonna call this Green Quadriga? Adeline: I am thinking something like gredriga Maxwell: Ugh, stop being so dump Adeline, Quadreen is a lot better... Alfred and Beoblade: Tezcalitpoca and shut up! Alfred: Eh? Alfred: How f*ck ya did known what I was going to talk Beo? Beoblade: This day, what I said to be the best day of my life...) Beoblade: Just a guess Alf... Alfred: You getting strange these days on Beo... Caught your back, I wont save you from death okay? Beoblade: So rude as always Alf. Adeline: Boys, stop fighting. Adeline: Who will drive "ME!!" - Alfred and Beoblade screamed at the same time, Alfred got once inrage with Beoblade and he said his typical phrase "Alright!! Rock-Paper-Scissor!" since he known that Beoblade always lose on it. Alfred: 3,2,1. GO! Beoblade got Rock and Alfred scissors, what maded Alfred lose for the first time in life to Beoblade, he then replied "HOW DARE YOU WIN ME?!?!?!?!?!". Beoblade said "Only this time Alfred, stay calm". And got the keys of the Car of the group, Beoblade and Adeline was in the front while Maxwell and Alfred in the back. To be continued... Category:Blog posts